


Faction Conceptions

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: I was trying to work on concepting factions in an old lion rp I was a part of. Miyigna Tribe likely won't be touched again anytime soon, but the Order of Obara might make it's way into a world some friends and I are building. Very incomplete.





	Faction Conceptions

Miyiga Tribe

Most cats find comfort and solace in knowing that their home is right where they left it. Their cave never moves, and there are clear, defined borders. There is always a place to call home, and you defend it against intruders. One can easily stand on a grassy knoll and say yes, this is where I took down my first zebra! Paws can rub across a smooth cave floor, knowing that generations of family walked and slept here. 

There are those that have none of this. Sometimes by choice, sometimes forced. A cat with no place to find home usually goes rouge, living alone in the unclaimed lands. Sometimes wanderlust makes a cat unable to settle down, the idea of staying in one location makes them uncomfortable. At times, a cat may not find that their pride fits them. These cats tend to live alone, and this makes it hard to survive.

Upon the grasslands there lives a nomadic tribe that picks up these strays, giving them a place to stay as they travel. Sometimes they revisit lands they have already been, and sometimes local prides give them some shelter for a short time. This tribe helps each other, combining their strengths to provide for all members big and small, giving everyone a bit bigger chance at survival. 

Miyiga was created by accident. The founding members, Doren and Tika, were joined by other rogue lions (to be determined through rp), and they bonded together to form this tribe. It was Tika was came up with the name, remembering the old term for nomads. 

  
  


Ranks:

Olori:  The Olori are the leaders of the tribe. There are usually 1-3 cats that share this position, and all are equal. These cats are those that are the most knowledgeable and wise. They are looked to to decide where the tribe will be moving based on the likelyhood of prey and water, and weather conditions. They never really see themselves as high and mighty leaders, and usually mingle just as easily with the rest of the tribe, listening to everyone’s concerns so they know who is fit and who isn’t to travel. They are not opposed to stepping down if someone else capable of making better decisions is the obvious choice. Seeing as the tribe’s survival depends on who is leading them, this tends to make them rather serious about who is least likely to lead them into quicksand or a den of hyenas. 

Skauti: Any cat with the rank of Skauti is usually stealthy and fast. These cats are in charge of scouting ahead and reporting back to the tribe. Their observations are key in the Olori’s decision making. It is these cats that keep track of herd movements, keep an eye out for water sources, dens, herbs, enemies, or scent marked territories. There are usually 1-3 Skauti in the tribe at one time.

Balozi: Balozi are those that left their previous colonies on good terms. These cats will negotiate with the colony leaders if Miyiga needs assistance such as a place to stay, help with a fight, some herbs, etc. It is also the Balozi that will introduce members from either side to the leaders if they wish to join either Miyiga or the colony. There are no limits to the number of Balozi the tribe has, usually 1-2 per colony. 

Odi:  The Odi are the best hunters of the tribe. These are the cats that help provide for those that are unable to hunt for themselves by hunting extra. They are also the leading experts for teaching the tribe how to hunt different prey in different areas. There are usually 1-3 Odi.

Kabila: The Kabila make up the majority of the tribe, being the normal unranked members. Even though they have no special jobs, they are all still listened to by the Olori who take they opinions, experience, and knowledge into account.

Special rules: Miyiga holds no territory, they do not post scent markers, and they move around the map. Miyiga leaders must most the tribe’s main group one square (5 miles) every real life week. The tribe members can stray outside this square, but the main bulk will remain in this square. If a pride member is pregnant or nursing, the tribe halts movement for this period. Due to this restriction in their normal movement, tribe members are encouraged to try for cubs at the same time, so they don’t have to halt movement as often. Severely injured, unconscious, or sick lions can also halt movement until they are recovered.

Roster

Olori:

Skauti:

Balozi:

Odi:

Kabila: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Order of Obara

The earth holds many secrets. Hidden areas, mysteries never solved, things never before seen by the outside world. One such secret is the Order of Obara. A cat wandering the Serengeti is unlikely to find the Order, as they do not live on the surface like most. Instead, a cave system accessible by tunnels is where they call home. These tunnels are closely guarded, and the entrances hidden so it is hard for a stranger to find them.

The Order of Obara is a ritualistic cult that worships the dead, honoring them. Some of their members even claim to hear the voices of the dead. The Order was created by a lioness that went by the name of Boneclaw, and wore a skeleton that obscured most of her features. Legends and lore can’t even describe the color of this lioness’s pelt, as she is always described as covered in dirt and mud to keep her identity unknown.

Cats that are members of the order tend to lead a nocturnal lifestyle. The only cats that tend to see the sunlight are those that guard the tunnel entrances and those sent for surface tasks. Cats living in these caves tend to have stronger forelegs for digging, and better eyesight in the dark. Light can hurt their eyes if they are exposed to it for too long, although there is a fire in the cave that allows their eyes to adjust to light and prevent it from being total darkness. Very few of these cats actually become blind from the lack of light.

Due to their secretive nature, they do not take in new members often. The Order does make sure they do not have issues with too much inbreeding, and when new blood is needed, warriors are sent to the surface to scout out potential members and induct them to the order, usually through kidnapping. Once a cat has been introduced to the Order, they are not allowed to leave. 

Any cat can reach any rank in the Order, due to completing trials. All cats of the same rank are equals. The High Speaker position is only held by one cat at a time, and it is the cat that holds this position that determines when a cat is ready to attempt to complete a trial. When if the High Speaker says a cat is ready, the cat may wait to try to complete it. Any cat holding the title of Speaker is ambitious to be chosen to complete the trial to become High Speaker. This trial leads to death if they are not able to complete it, so Speakers are also wary of being chosen as well.

Map:

Rooms:

Ceremonial Room -  This room is used for two rituals. The Ritual of Mutuwa, and the Ritual of Cheo. This room has part of the underground river flowing through it. The river forks in the middle of this room, and one of the forks has been blocked off by rocks. 

Tunnels of the Dead -  Not quite a room, the tunnels are a part of the cave system all of their own. Alcoves have been dug into the tunnel walls, sometimes multiple high in places, and the dead have been buried here. Skulls mark each alcove, a testament to the bones buried underneath.

Rituals:

Ritual of Mutuwa -  When a cat is deceased, they body is prepared for a special ritual honoring the fallen spirit. This ritual is not used on traitors, or those unworthy, although an enemy warrior would be considered worthy. The body is placed in the ceremonial room in the middle of the blocked off fork of river. The body is prepared with herbs (to be determined) and a chant is spoken (chants also need to be typed up). When the chant is done, a branch of fire is brought from the Everburning Flame, and the body is lit aflame. Cats keep watch on the burning body until the flames have consumed all but the bones, and the rocks are removed from the river dam to allow the water to douse the flames. The bones are taken to the Tunnels of the Dead, where they are placed in an empty alcove. The skull is kept out. The alcove is then buried, and the skull is nestled in as a marker of the deceased that now rests within.

Ritual of Cheo -  When a cat has completed their trials, they are

Ranks:

High Speaker - 

Speaker - 

Tasks:  Tasks are assigned by the Speakers, and cats of all ranks except for the High Speaker are required to perform them. Tasks are rotated on a weekly basis, and are spread out among the cats as needed.

Surface Sentry

Garden Tending

Tending the Tunnel of the Dead

Trials:


End file.
